


All the Cats and Dogs

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Kids, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	All the Cats and Dogs

You knew Penelope had some misgivings about marriage and super-committed relationships and kids and whatnot, but you’d never really had deep feelings on those matters either way. In the few years sine you’d started dating Penelope, you’d only known one thing for sure; you loved her more than words could possibly describe, so whatever she wanted would probably be fine by you. “Morning, my love,” she whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss right behind your ear.

“Morning, baby.” Reaching behind you, your eyes still closed, you grabbed her hand and brought it around you. “I could stay like this forever.”

It was an idle comment really. You didn’t think about what that would mean to her, but apparently it triggered something in her. “Y/N, can we talk?” she asked softly. “I just need to know something.”

You turned over and combed your hand through her hair. “What is it?” You smiled. 

She took a deep breath and spoke quickly. “I do want to marry you, which is astounding because I never thought I would marry anyone. After I lost my parents, and I watched so many people go in and out of relationships and be miserable, I never thought I would want to get married, but I do. One of these days I’m gonna pick out a big, beautiful ring for the woman I love, but…do you want more than that? Like, do you want kids? Because I don’t think we can stay together if that’s what you want.” The thought of your relationship ending hurt her to her very soul, but you could see form the ease in her shoulders that she felt better after getting everything out.

You sat up in your bed and leaned against her, turning her head toward yours and placing a kiss on her lips. As you leaned further into her, your hand reached up to graze the skin on her chest, leaving goosebumps in the wake of your hands. “Ever since I was a kid, I was surrounded by people that got married and had babies, because that’s just what you did,” you started, grabbing her hand underneath the blankets and squeezing it tightly. “But as I got older, everyone did the same thing. They’d get married, immediately have kids, and then things would shoot downhill at lightning speed. More of than not they’d end up hating each other and the kids would get caught in the middle and it’s just not fair. I never really felt strongly either way. I was always kind of for marriage, but I was never really for kids or against them. I love them, but I didn’t necessarily have to have them, you know? And then I met you.”

“What happened then?” she asked with a knowing smile. 

Clasping her face in both your hands, you gave her a passionate kiss before lying back down on the sheets and bringing her with you. “I fell for you mind, body and soul,” you said simply. “We have kids, they just aren’t ours. We have Henry and Michael and Hank. Spencer is in the middle of adoption. I’m perfectly content having a loving wife and four beautiful godchildren. Honestly, if it were up to me, this place would be filled with cats and dogs.”

Penelope sighed deeply. “Oh thank god.” You giggled as she buried her head in your chest. “I was hoping you’d be okay with not having kids because I honestly just love my godchildren so much and I just want to spoil them for the rest of my life and then come home and sleep.”

Your bellowing laugh emanated throughout the bedroom. “That’s kind of what I was thinking. I like having our own life. I think having kids can be great, but I don’t think it’s necessary for everyone. I like knowing that we can spoil your godbabies and then sleep for 14 hours without any consequences. Instead of growing up like so many kids I knew that never knew whether their parents truly wanted them or not, Henry and Michael and Hank and Spencer’s new baby will all be very well aware that the two of us wanted to be involved in their lives.”

Relieved, Penelope propped herself up on her pillow and brought her face within millimeters of yours, her gorgeous lashes batting up against the skin of your cheeks and causing you to giggle. “I love you, Y/N,” she whispered. “When I get a ring will you marry me?”

“Of course, I will,” you replied. “But I still expect a proposal. Penelope-style too. Out there.”

As she smiled you rolled over so she was underneath you. “I’ll make sure it’s memorable so we can reminisce about it when we’re 90. As for the other thing…how many dogs and how many cats?”

“I’m going to have to quote Ron Swanson on this,” you laughed, getting out of bed to pull your pants on and get ready for the day. “What you heard was we should get a couple of cats and maybe a dog. What I meant was we should get all the cats and all the dogs.”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” she laughed. Her jeans were pulled on, but she was still topless. “Now, should we go out to breakfast and ask for all the bacon and all the eggs?”

“Most definitely.”


End file.
